groovy_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yvette
Yvette is one of the "Main 6" Groovy Girls. First released in 2004, she, alongside the rest of the Main 6, was revamped in 2006. Grey DeLisle voices her on the show. Personality on the Show Yvette Flores is a budding actress and a fun and fantastic friend. She can do it all - sing, dance, and act! She sings lead vocals in the Groovy Girls' band. However, she's boy-crazy, and always hopes that there are cute boys wherever she goes...but to Yvette, every teenage boy is cute! Yvette is also sensitive and often gets upset and overacts when things are hopeless. This girl, who loves to be center stage, also doesn't like disappointing her many friends and "adoring fans"...especially all those boys she flirts with. While her boy-craziness sometimes distracts her, her friends always stick up for her. Her groovy BFF is Oki. Appearance The original Yvette is brunette and tan-skinned. She has maroon streaks in her hair, a partial ponytail in her hair and wears a burgundy long-sleeve shirt with a turquoise blue and black inkblot-like accent. Yvette wears a silky orange skirt, lavender tights with pink chevrons on them, and turquoise boots. The revamped Yvette is brunette with pink streaks in her hair. Yvette wears a lilac tank top with yellow straps and a pink shrug over it. The tank top also has orange, hot pink, and yellow stripes of varying widths. She wears a green skirt. It has big white flowers with yellow middles on it. Her Mary Jane shoes are pink with white polka dots. She has tanned skin. Name Meaning French, "yew." Also the name of a river. Trivia *She is included with Carissa in the Sleepover Central Fun Pack. *Yvette, since she has the full name of Yvette Flores, has the same exact name as a cast member of the DVD series and TV show from the 90s called "Kidsongs." *Grey DeLisle also voices another Yvette-on "The Fairly Odd-Parents" she did the voice of Chet Ubetcha's daughter Yvette Ubetcha. **To voice Yvette Flores, Grey DeLisle uses the same voice she used for Yvette Ubetcha. *When embarrassed, she cries much like Susan from We Haz Jazz. **Oki was seen doing this in the episode "Jerky Boys". *Her catchphrases are "Will there be boys? CUTE BOYS?!" and "I'm an actress. I like to practice acting dramatic." The latter is said when she acts overly dramatic. *Her signature laugh is a guffaw. *Her signature sound effect is her scream, whenever she sees a cute boy. *Her 2006 doll bears a strong resemblance to Myla from 2013 - both are tanned girls with brown, medium-length hair that has magenta streaks. *Her favorite TV show is not a cartoon like the other Groovy Girls', but a dramatic teen sitcom called "Heartbreak High". The other Groovy Girls (save for O'Ryan) enjoy watching it, but not to the extent of Yvette. She even has a "TV crush" on the Heartbreak High character Nate. **She finds Oliver from Subway Sue cute for a cartoon character. *According to Reese, she has had crushes on over 32 boys. Gallery File:Yvettejpg.jpg|This is the 2004 Yvette. File:Yvette2.jpg|This is the 2006 Yvette. File:Miniyvette.jpg|This is the mini doll of Yvette. File:Sing your heart out girls.jpg File:Kooky cookies.jpg File:GG at lunch.jpg Minis.jpg Category:Dolls Category:Main 6 Category:2004 Category:2006 Category:Brunette Category:Hispanic Category:Characters with mini dolls Category:Supersize Category:TV Show Category:Barefoot Category:80s Fashions